Dividida entre dos
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "Les pertenezco y  me protegen, pero solo puedo estar con uno. Son tan distintos e irónicamente tan similares, complementándose el uno al otro. ¿Aún quieren que yo escoja? No. Prefiero el tener que dividirme… eso si así ellos lo desean."


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Era tarde. Lo sé porque en varias ocasiones escuché los avisos de algunos empleados que pasaban por el corredor, innumerables veces llamaron mi nombre, el desayuno que llevaron a mi habitación ya se había enfriado y ni siquiera probé un solo bocado. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo rayos soy tan descuidada? Ni siquiera soy capaz de levantarme puntual, y eso que varias personas me echan la mano intentado despertarme. El frío mármol del suelo me hace estremecer pero no me detengo por algo tan insignificante. A toda prisa me dirijo a mi enorme ropero, miro desesperada el montón de ropa del interior sin saber a cual de tantas prendas escoger. A final de cuentas sé que se armará un jaleo por cualquier decisión que tome. Suspiré.<p>

— Llegaré tarde y encima comenzarán a discutir… tendrán dieciocho pero actúan como unos críos —Musité falsamente molesta y para mí misma.

Comencé a desvestirme mientras la suave tela de mi ropa de dormir me dejaba caricias como rastro al momento de retirármelas de mi cuerpo. Jalo levemente el listón de mi cabellera dejando ver unas hebras onduladas de un anaranjado natural. Me doy media vuelta, dándole así la espalda a un espejo de cuerpo completo. No me gusta estar desvestida frente a uno, me siento… observada, extraño ya que a fin de cuentas es mi reflejo y es mi cuerpo. Pero me incomoda.

Con una elegante velocidad me coloco mi nuevo atuendo. Un hermoso vestido, largo a las rodillas con algunos olanes que probablemente el viento levantará. Había calor afuera por lo que el cuello claramente escotado no recibirá quejas de mi parte, ni al vestido ni a su diseñador… por así llamarle. Rápidamente me dirijo al baño en donde enjuago mi rostro y cepillo mis dientes. Tomé un sombrero y salí con dirección al amplio jardín del lugar. Mi cabello no lo arreglé, a final de cuentas el habérmelo amarrado en la noche impidió que fuera un destrozo en la mañana. Me arrepiento enormemente de traer sandalias con tacones, que aún no siendo tan altos me dificulta caminar en el suelo apastado.

— ¿Dónde estarán? —Me cuestioné buscando con mis ojos marrones a un par de hermanos.

Fue cuando unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y me apretaron contra un cuerpo que si bien debo adivinar es de Anubias. Me sonrojé y con orgullo me separé de él para obsequiarle una mirada de reproche. Aquel muchacho de cabellos blancos y extravagantes pero igual de lindos ojos amarillos esbozó una sonrisa. Aún estando con el rubor en mi rostro me mantuve firme, aunque también sorprendida. Encontré a uno de mi bien conocido dúo dinámico, pero faltaba el otro. Anubias es el mayor de los dos, pero el menor es…

— Ya ríndete, hermano. Sabes que jamás te hará caso… —Lanzó cizañeramente Shun.

De ojos ámbar, bueno, casi amarillos solo que más oscuros que los de su hermano. Además contrariamente a Anubias su cabellera era de negra, probablemente el negro más oscuro conocido. Eh aquí, el menor del par de gemelos. Ups, olvidé mencionarlo ¿No? Creo que son de tipo gemelos fraternos, son gemelos pero muy diferentes. Y no solo en apariencia déjenme aclarar. Estos dos son como agua y aceite. El peliblanco es travieso, infantil y despreocupado, su hermano en cambio es serio, sarcástico y posesivo. Además sus maneras de jugar son muy… directas. O competitivas.

— Ya quisieras tú, que estés celoso por que trae el vestido que yo le hice y no uno de los tuyos no es mi problema — Lo supuse. Comenzaría a decir algo como eso.

— A callar, saben que me desespera que peleen cada cinco minutos —Intervine antes que Shun siguiera discutiendo.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y una sonrisa perversa les surcó al mismo tiempo. Me estremecí. Para ser tres años menor a ellos soy más madura que esos dos juntos. No sé y tampoco quiero saber el por qué se la pasan disque peleando por mí. Si no es Anubias el que me tiene abrazada y Shun jugando con mi cabello es al revés. Recuerdo que comenzaron con esa actitud cuando ellos tenían ocho años. Shun me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando me felicito por cumplir otro año más y entonces Anubias hizo lo mismo. Desde entonces parecen perros y gatos, incluso siendo una mala broma de ellos me hacen sentir como la manzana de la discordia.

— Bueno… ¿A dónde iremos?

Ambos extendieron una de sus manos hacia mí. Preferí pasar de largo ignorándolos a los dos pero ninguno de ellos aceptó esa decisión mía. Ya que no los tomé yo fueron ellos quienes me sujetaron a mí. Me sonrojé como de costumbre.

— Es una sorpresa —Sonreía el peliblanco.

— Claro, el crédito de la idea tiene que ser todo tuyo —Se quejó el moreno.

Sonreí con cansancio sin que ellos lograran percatarse de mi gesto.

. . .

_Recuerdo cómo es que llovía. Parecía que el clima se alegraba al empeorar mi estado de humor, en varios momentos pensé que se reía de mí, pero no. Quizás muchos digan que el llorar por una mascota no tiene sentido, pero entonces sería algo inhumano, insensible, entre otros adjetivos perfectos para describir. Un montoncito de tierra recién escarbada yacía frente a mí. Es lo menos que podía hacer._

— _Alice… —Me llamó Shun. _

— _No nos gusta verte llorar —Agregó el mayor poco después que su gemelo._

_¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era una niña, tenía todo el derecho a deshacerme en llanto si así lo deseaba. Debajo de ese montón de tierra estaba el cuerpecito de mi única mascota y según lo que dicen "el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre", en mi casi niña. Lo extrañaba, se supone que yo era su dueña y debía cuidarlo pero no lo hice. Me senté en el suelo dejándome caer tan bruscamente como pude de rodillas. Sentí un ardor, tal vez me herí. Shun se agachó y limpió mis ojos con un pañuelo, Anubias le imitó pero retirando los cabellos adheridos a mi cara gracias a las lágrimas. Me reconfortaron, lo admito, pero eso no quita la sensación de culpa._

_No dijeron nada más. Sin importarles la tierra húmeda ambos se sentaron a mi lado y luego se tumbaron al suelo recostando cada uno su cabeza en uno de mis muslos. Me hicieron cosquillas pero no expresé un gesto de ese tipo. El par de hermanos me miraban fijamente, no decía ni dijeron nada, solo me observaban. Yo creí que en cualquier momento comenzarían a burlarse de mis ojos hinchados pero me debí sentar para esperar esa burla. Jamás lo hicieron. Me tranquilicé lentamente mientras le revolvía los cabellos a ambos, ya me dolía la espalda por estar levemente inclinada al frente pero no me quejé. Si lo hubiera hecho ellos se moverían instantáneamente y me arrastrarían a alguna banca, no, quiero seguir así, aunque sea solo un rato más._

_Abrí mis ojos topándome con el mismo lugar pero desde un ángulo diferente. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás queriendo estirarme pero me golpeé con un tronco. Me había dormido y seguramente ellos me llevaron hasta aquí. Busqué a mí alrededor a esos dos pero no veía más que arboles y más arboles. Con pereza y pesar me levanté de mi sitio dispuesta a caminar el trayecto de vuelta yo sola. Es mejor que me acostumbre, sin mi compañero a mi lado estaré yo y la soledad demasiado juntas. Di el primer paso y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Oí el devastador sonido de tela rasgada y al mirar hacia uno de mis costados percibí una rama con el trozo de mi vestido favorito en ella. Coraje. Eso es lo que sentí. Odio este día, ¡Nada bueno me ah pasado! Lágrimas de desahogo se escurren de mi cara, quiero golpear algo pero no tengo nada en qué hacerlo._

— _¿Ya despertaste…? ¿¡Estás herida! —Cuestionó Anubias alterado. Ni siquiera terminó su primera pregunta._

_Negué notando como el enojo se calmaba. Con la manga de mi vestido ya arruinado me limpié el líquido de mi rostro y no pude retirar mi mirada de las manos de Anubias. Frutillas. Eran unas cuantas pero su vistoso y vivo color rojo las hacía ver apetecibles. Claro que en manos del peliblanco eran inalcanzables. Le gustaban tanto o más que a mí por lo tanto era difícil el conseguir una de obsequio, más sin embargo me sorprendí al ver que extendía sus extremidades hacia mí. Me las regalaba, no unas o unas cuantas… ¡Todas!_

— _No has comido ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Shun a mis espaldas que venía con otro tanto de fruta. _

_Negué intentando que no pareciera una mentirosa. Si bien es verdad que no había comido nada tampoco quería que pensaran que solo decía algo como eso para robarle las fresas que ellos encontraron. Él hizo lo mismo que su hermano mayor, pero al ver que era incapaz de tomarlas en mis manos por tenerlas repletas entonces las acomodó sobre las que ya estaba cargando y me puso una frente a mí. Sonreí agradecida. Abrí mi boca y me acerqué para atinar a clavarle una mordida. De igual forma preferimos sentarnos nuevamente._

— _¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido? —Me dijo el peliblanco_

— _Se trabó con una rama y al moverme se rompió. Lástima, porque era mi favorito —Musité despreocupada. _

_Las frutillas son mi perdición, por estar comiendo puedo responder un "sí" a cualquier pregunta y yo ni enterada. Varias gotas que caían del follaje del árbol fueron a parar a mi cabeza. Las ignoré tal como hice con mis dos acompañantes. Pero lo que no pude ignorar fue una risa perteneciente a Shun, me es extraño escucharlo reír. Por lo general solo hace una media sonrisa, o a lo mucho una risa pero en silencio. Al notar mi mirada este pasó de reírse a observarme._

— _¿Pasa algo?—Le pregunté_

_Negó pero con un gesto suave y alegre en su rostro._

— _Es solo que parece que ya no estás triste _

_Fruncí el ceño. No quiero hacerme la víctima pero ¿Quién dijo que no estoy triste?_

— _Me levanto cumpliendo siete años y veo que mi fiesta se suspende por el mal tiempo, luego no encuentro nada para comer, voy a buscar a mi mascota y me entero que está muerta… ¿Crees que no me siento mal? —Terminé gritando la interrogante._

_Anubias masculló molesto a su hermano. Pero luego me miró irritado pero a diferencia que un poco más comprensible que cuando se dirigió al pelinegro._

— _Alice… ¿No exageras? Nadie controla el clima, además no desayunaste por levantarte tarde como siempre lo haces. Eso no es culpa de nadie más que tuya por dejarte afectar por eso. No seas caprichosa —Me reprendió suavemente pero de igual forma me sentí mal. —Lo de tu mascota… entiendo que te sientas mal pero no fue tu culpa. Todo lo que vive muere algún día, y si te deprimes por eso no harás más que enfermarte —Agregó intentando verse comprensible._

_Por más que me negara tenía razón. No sacaba nada poniéndome con ese plan, es más, hasta mucho había aguantado mi humor. No dije nada, sé que no había necesidad. Solo sonreí dejando ver la impresión por la faceta madura del albino._

— _Además, somos "tus" amigos. Por lo que se puede tomar que somos de tu pertenencia, así que se buena niña y cuídanos —Sonrió pícaramente. Me irrité._

— _No pienso cuidarlos, si lo hago les pasará lo mismo que le pasó a Hoshi —Mencioné recordando a mi mascota recién fallecida. Su nombre significa estrella, y si preguntan el porqué a ese nombre pues es sencillo ya que en su frente tenía un lunar con forma de diamante pero de alguna manera lo relacione con una estrella y allí el resultado._

_Ambos se miraron lamentándose. Seguramente por recordarme el motivo principal de mi tristeza._

— _Entonces… ¡Tú eres nuestra! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

_Miré indecisa de a quien enfocarle la vista. No entendí el motivo de su comentario más sin embargo algo me indicaba que lo prudente sería preguntar. Claro, no tuve que hacerlo, la respuesta llegó por sí sola._

— _Ya que no quieres que seamos de tu pertenencia entonces tú nos pertenecerás a nosotros —Alegó el ojiamarillo tomando mi cara en sus manos. Me sonrojé levemente, ya sé que no es la primera vez que actúa de esa forma pero jamás lo había hecho diciendo algo tan extraño._

— _Y no tienes que preocuparte de nada, seremos nosotros quienes te protegeremos —Ahora fue Shun el que me abrazó. Si antes estaba sonrojada entonces no me imagino en esos instantes._

_No sé el por qué andaba con ánimos por el suelo, o tal vez si sé, pero prefiero olvidarlo. Anubias tenía razón a como pocas veces atina. No tiene caso deprimirme, mejor agradezco esos buenos momentos y sigo con mi corta vida. En esta ocasión no me quejaré que estos dos estén molestándome a como acostumbran, es más, haré la tontería de creerles con esa promesa y esperar que mantengan su palabra. Tan solo por esta vez. _

_El bajón de energía se presentó nuevamente en mí. Agradecía la insistencia de Anubias por hacer que me sentara según él en el árbol, pero tan solo llegamos se sentó primero y me jaló sentándome en sus piernas. Me quejé pero fue en vano, no iba a soltarme. Shun igual se agachó pero recostó su cabeza en mis piernas mientras emitía un bostezo. Él me enredaba los mechones de mi cabello que conseguía alcanzar y el peliblanco me abrazaba cómodamente._

— _Alice… — Me llamó Shun._

_Estaba adormecida por lo que respondí con un leve bufido._

— _¿A quién quieres más? —Cuestionó Anubias._

_Sonreí altaneramente._

— _A ninguno de los dos —Me burlé_

_No podía verlo pero lo sé. Ellos están sonriendo, ya sea para bien o para mal pero lo están haciendo._

— _Ya lo veremos —Me retaron._

_. . ._

Abrí mis ojos y solté un bostezo. No sé qué pasó, iba caminando de repente aparezco varios años atrás. Sé que fue un sueño, pero no estoy segura si es que quedé dormida. Al mover una de mis manos me fijé en algo. En un pañuelo había dos fresas. Las miré detenidamente antes de clavar la primera mordida. De inmediato hice un gesto. Estaban muy ácidas.

— Seguramente te desmayaste por no haber desayunado. Y no te quejes, ya pasó la temporada de fresas, por eso saben así. Más vale que las comas, dimos vueltas para conseguir solo dos —Mencionó Anubias.

— No tenían por qué hacerlo —Reproché sin mirarlo.

— Si tenemos —Alcé mi cara topándome con la suya —Dijimos que te cuidaríamos —Sonrió amablemente. Detesto su actitud de caballero, no hay ninguna manera que le pueda regañar de algo.

— Eso tiene años…

—Una promesa es una promesa — Se inclinó hacia mí y me rozaron suavemente sus labios contra los míos, y luego profundizara levemente —Te amo…

No dijo nada más pues era igual de tímido que yo para algunas cosas y quizás se incluía en esta, tan solo rió ampliamente con un sonrojo en su rostro y se dio vuelta para caminar a otra dirección. Dijo a donde iba, pero no le escuche por estar aún en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué haces? —Escuché a Shun sobre una rama.

Pestañeé un par de veces. La luz que se colaba por los espacios entre las hojas del árbol golpeaba mis ojos dejándome sin visión momentáneamente. Esto es malo… probablemente sí vio lo que su hermano hizo, y no debe estar tan alegre. Él se dio cuenta que la luz me molestaba a alzar mi rostro para verle así que mejor bajó de allá. Envidio su agilidad para trepar, las dos o tres veces que intenté seguirlo a las ramas más altas me llevé un buen susto. En cambio Anubias es mejor para correr, sin duda demasiado rápido. Yo prefiero el agua, allí no importa cuánto quieran alcanzarme, sencillamente soy más rápida nadando.

— ¿Y Anubias a donde iba?

Se encogió de brazos.

— ¿Por qué siempre andas preguntando por él? —Bufó irritado. Genial. Espero no sea un arranque de celos.

— Porque es mi amigo, cuando tú no estás también… —Fui silenciada.

No es la primera vez que uno de ellos me besa pero, siempre ha sido en las mejillas o en el cuello, claro que ganándose una buena reprimenda mía. Ahora no. Uno avanzó un poco más en sus acciones y sin duda él no quiere quedarse atrás. Aunque… no es malo a como creía. Sus labios rozaban los míos de una manera frenéticamente agradable que en varias ocasiones hizo que me estremeciera. Mis manos temblaban al no saber qué hacer, si empujarlo o el resignarme, pero tal vez mi subconsciente fue la encargada de levantarlos y enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

Tan solo me separé para tomar aire y nuevamente me apegó a él. Esta vez mordió mi labio obligándome a separarlos levemente. Fue entonces que él comenzó a explorar mi boca. No opuse resistencia, al contrario, me sentía maravillada. Yo jugaba mis dedos con sus hebras oscuras mientras que él entrelazaba su lengua con la mía en repetidas ocasiones provocándome cada escalofrío agradable. Cuando se separó de mí me hice el esfuerzo de no rogarle con la mirada. Lo conocía. Si llegaba a poner una mueca de súplica no se haría del rogar y volvería a hacerlo. Pero no quería, o sí quería pero mi leve orgullo lo impedía. Pero me extrañó al ver que decía lo mismo que el peliblanco.

— Te amo —Aunque él fue serio.

— ¿Por…?

— No hay razón. Además tú dijiste que eres mía, bueno… se supone que nuestra pero lo que no sepa Anubias no le afectará —Sonrió de una manera tan sincera que me hizo sonrojar —Además yo no le dije nada cuando hizo lo mismo, y déjame decirte que soy muy celoso —Musitó dándose media vuelta.

Iba a seguirle cuestionando. Esa pregunta no me bastaba pero me detuve al ver al peliblanco recargado contra un árbol. ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso les gusta enredarme las cosas y hacerme sentir apenada? Viene uno y me besa mientras el otro está en una rama viendo, se va y el otro vuelve a besarme a manera de reproche para su hermano. ¡Detesto esto! Aunque sé que eso no es más que una mentira. Sé que no me enoja o incomoda a como yo siempre ando mascullando. Pero ellos no saben que la supuesta verdad de las cosas no es más que una mentira de su mentira. Para ellos es un juego, para mí… dejó de serlo hace un par de años, cuando sin querer comencé a cuestionarme que sentía por ellos.

— Ya veo lo mal que se siente —Rio nerviosamente el peliblanco.

Me desesperé de su atrevimiento.

— Par de clones… ¡Ya les dije que no soy su juguete! —Reproché a ambos.

Ambos me miraron claramente ofendidos sin saber el por qué.

— Lo que te dijimos no era juego —Aclaró Anubias. Un momento… ¿Dijimos? ¿Qué demonios? Si ellos lo murmuraron de una forma que apenas y yo escuché ese "te amo" ¿Cómo es que ellos saben lo que ambos me dijeron? Claro, fue planeado… una broma de pésimo gusto como todas las que me han hecho.

— No les creo

Shun arqueó las cejas interrogándome visualmente pero al saber que no respondería fue que se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Dudas de lo que te dijimos? —Asentí mientras el suspiró pesadamente y recorría su cara con su mano. — Eso no es broma, sencillamente que para nuestra desgracia sentimos lo mismo hacia ti. Pero no te jugamos ninguna broma, al menos no con esto —Me afirmó y por algún motivo yo le creí.

Una sonrisa surcó mis labios. Me sorprendía lo similarmente diferentes que pueden llegar a ser. Anubias siendo tan divertidamente tierno mientras que Shun seriamente seductor, puedo considerarlos como las dos caras de una moneda y con justas razones.

— Entonces… —Miré a Anubias el cual continuó con su interrogante — ¿A quién quieres más?

Recordé aquella memoria que invadió mis sueños y un sentimiento de nostalgia alegre me recorrió por completo.

— Les había dicho que a ninguno —Los dos perdieron su risa casi instantáneamente —Pero ahora no sé qué decir, creo que los quiero a los dos… —Musité mientras el cabello me cubría los ojos y de paso el rubor.

Unas pequeñas risas pertenecientes a los hermanos se dejaron oír.

— Ya lo sabíamos…

* * *

><p><strong>Me sorprende lo mucho que influyen mis sueños cuando escribo xD aunque no sé si esto cuente como harem o triángulo amoroso… por eso no estoy segura de que tan bien me quedó.Insisto que no sé como rayos describir un beso de una manera decente -.-U agradecería si alguien me da una breve idea o consejo al hacer esto... creo que a veces la verguenza me gana O.o raro pero cierto. Además parece que ya tengo algún fetiche por poner a Anubias y Shun de hermanos pero pz, es que se ven tan opuestos que me es imposible evitarlo TwT Y notoriamente (o tal vez no tan notorio, eso depende del punto de vista) le encuentro parecido con imitation black de vocaloid, y tal vez por que de tanto escuchar esa saga queda un mensaje subliminal en mi cabeza que me hizo tomar esa canción como base. Aclaro, solo como base en eso del triangulo amoroso… o lo que sea XD Y pues el final claramente queda abierto o cerrado, a gusto de cada quien. Adoro como se ve Alice tanto con Shun como Anubias, pero me gusta más verlos a los tres juntos :3<strong>

**Espero y les haya gustado, de no ser así… dejar amenaza de muerte (?) ^^U Solo espero no morir antes de noviembre O3O**

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
